


This might as well happen

by LilithPan



Series: Harry Potter Kpop Magic Extravaganza [2]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop, NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Good Goblins, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor Byun Baekhyun, Gryffindor Jackson Wang, Gryffindor Liu Yang Yang, Gryffindor Mark Lee (NCT), Gryffindor Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, Hufflepuff Kim Jongin | Kai, Hufflepuff Lee Jeno, Hufflepuff Lee Taeyong, Hufflepuff Na Jaemin, Indian Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Non-antisemitic-stereotyped goblins, Ravenclaw Jeon Jungkook, Ravenclaw Kang Taehyun, Ravenclaw Mark Tuan, Ravenclaw Qian Kun, Ravenclaw Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Self-Indulgent, Slytherin Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Slytherin Choi Yeonjun, Slytherin Lee Taemin, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), idols from a magic au get dropped into Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithPan/pseuds/LilithPan
Summary: While going about their normal 2020 business, several idols from different boy groups find themselves swept away by some magical force and dumped into Gringotts in June of 1991. No one knows what ensues, not even the author.
Series: Harry Potter Kpop Magic Extravaganza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060058
Comments: 24
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOT ALL MEMBERS OF THE GROUPS TAGGED WILL APPEAR. Only the members I tagged will have a significant role in this story, others might be mentioned but won't appear. I wanted to include people from different groups but had no desire to keep track of 55 people running wild in the Harry Potter world, so I cherry-picked. This is, of course, no insult to the other members or the people who stan them, just decisions made at 3 am.  
> While I am a multi-stan, I stan these groups to varying degrees and have stanned them different amounts of time. I'm more confident in writing BTS than any other group, which might well become apparent. If you stan one of the groups I'm not as experienced with, feel free to tell me if you think I write them ooc or offensively (like using nicknames they've expressed a dislike for).  
> I have given these idols magic powers from an orignal book I'm writing because why not? Not sure yet how in depth I'm going to go but we'll see.
> 
> I have OPINIONS on Harry Potter, even more on Albus Dumbledore (who should have been in Slytherin, fight me). I plan on sticking mostly to canon, but gayer, less problematic (tm) and more Slytherin friendly (obviously, I sorted five of my faves there). Specifically, when it comes to goblins, I'm trying to avoid the canonical antisemitism, but I was raised Catholic, the kings of antisemitism, so call me out if I slip. If I haven't made it obvious, I am not very fond of JKR, but then which sane person is in 2020?  
> My opinion on some characters:  
> Dumbledore is manipulative trash. Snape is incel trash who bullies children. Hagrid is a naive sweetheart. Sirius is gay. Harry is bi and a person of colour. Luna is a ray of sunshine. Hermione is black. Ron is... Ron.  
> I'm not sure how I'll handle the Malfoys and house elves yet, because canon says the Malfoys are trashy white supremacists and house elves are happily slaves, but canon was written by a TERF, so......

The sudden change in environment startled 20 young men as they were ripped from their world of origin and deposited in the grande hall of Gringotts bank. Several colourful energy shields popped up, some of them disappeared behind invisibility spells and magic sparked from all of them at this unexpected occurrence.

"Hyung?" Jimin was the first to recover as he recognised his friend.

"Jimin-ah? What happened?" Taemin relaxed at the familiar face.

"No idea. Does anyone know?"

Jimin's question was met with nos and shaking heads. Looking around at each other, everyone at least vaguely recognised the others and shields, invisibility and other magic were dropped as there appeared to be no imminent danger.

"Where are we?" Jackson asked.

Looking around, they were in a sparingly illuminated and deserted marble hall. It was furnished mostly by a long counter with odd scales and odder writing utensils on it. Silver double doors dominated one wall, while the others were lined with smaller doors.

"Somewhere we're not supposed to be during a pandemic," Baekhyun said, which got a laugh from a few of them.

Just as Jongin started asking if there were people close by, one of the smaller doors opened and in walked a goblin.

A few goblins had heard some noise and felt the magic, and so Aggras had been sent to deal with these late-night intruders. He had not been expecting 20 young Asian men to stare at him wide-eyed, the door behind them still firmly closed.

He cleared his throat. "The bank is closed for business."

"Ah, yes, sorry, we didn't mean to come here at this time. Or at all. We don't even know where here is or how we got here, we just sort of... appeared." Mark Lee gestured wildly as if that would help illustrate his point.

Aggras narrowed his eyes. "You just appeared."

"Uh, yeah." Mark looked at the other idols for help, but none of them had an answer, and most were barely following the conversation in English. The stress had wiped out all the studying they had ever done.

"That is odd."

"Tell me about it! But where are we?"

"Gringotts bank, London." Aggras was at a loss. Never in his 296 years had he encountered anything quite like this. Not the just appearing story, more than one would-be thief had tried that line, but the truthfulness with which it was spoken. Aggras knew people better than he knew gold. While it had made him odd as a child, it had served him well in adulthood. He could tell when he was being lied to, and so he knew this young man was telling the truth. But even in this magical world, people didn't just appear for no reason.

"Gringotts? Like... Harry Potter?" Taehyun asked.

Aggras was even more confused now. What did the Boy Who Lived have to do with this? "Harry Potter has a vault here, yes. Why is that important?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Mark Lee was getting overwhelmed again.

"Harry Potter isn't real," Jackson said, then paused. "Is he?"

"Our records say he is," Aggras said, "it would be very weird if he weren't. Imagine that, the whole wizarding world believing in a saviour that doesn't exist, ha!"

The idols exchanged looks, some who understood translating for those who hadn't.

"What year is it?" Taehyun asked suddenly.

"1991, why?" This was looking to be more confusing the more time Aggras spent talking to these strangers, yet he couldn't help but be intrigued.

The idols, meanwhile, were losing their shit.

"1991? How? I wasn't even born yet!" Baekhyun threw his hands in the air.

"You'll be born next year, I won't be born for another three years." Jongin shook his head at the chaos master next to him.

Taehyun made everyone pause when he said, "I won't be born for another eleven years."

Baekhyun stared at him. "Wait, what year were you born in?"

"2002."

Baekhyun did a double-take. "Is that legal?"

"I hope so." Taehyun looked at his older bandmates, who weren't much help.

"Wait, how old are you? Where are your parents?" Jongin asked.

"I'm 19. Uh, at home, I guess?"

Baekhyun dropped himself to the floor dramatically. "Oh my gods, people born in 2002 are adults. How is that possible? People born after 2000 are still supposed to be babies!"

Aggras watched Baekhyun's theatrics from the sideline. "What just happened?"

"Baekhyun is freaking out about Taehyun being born in 2002 and being an adult," Mark Lee translated. "Oh, also, we apparently time travelled. None of us were born yet. Baekhyun is the oldest, and he was born in 1992. Wait, is he the oldest?"

Mark Tuan nodded. "Yeah, Yoongi and I are 93 liners. Also, Harry Potter is a series of children's novels in our world, so I'm pretty sure we also travelled between universes or something."

Aggras took a calming breath. "I need a drink. Try not to go anywhere until I come back."

"Sure thing," both Marks said, surprisingly in sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have plans for where this is going and even fewer plans for when I'll update next. I'm a depressed university student, so what even is consistency??
> 
> I haven't decided a lot of things, so if you have opinions, you're free to let me know.  
> Some things I'm deliberating:  
> How much Dumbledore bashing will there be?  
> How evil will the Malfoys be?  
> What do I do about house elves?  
> How much do the other Hogwarts teachers like and support Dumbledore?  
> What house will Harry end up in? (Basically anything but Ravenclaw is on the table)  
> How will I treat the Weasleys and Hermione? (If you read a lot of manipulative dumbledore/ dumbledore bashing fics you'll know in a lot of those they are also bashed, but I don't know yet)  
> Pairings?  
> How should I handle idols' sexuality?
> 
> I also don't know how well these different groups know each other, so that shall be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit exposition heavy, oops. I'll try to tone it down in the future.

A few shots of firewhiskey and a lengthy conversation later, Aggras summarised the situation. "You're from a different world with a different kind of magic, where Harry Potter is a fictional character, and it's the year 2020. You're all musicians and have no idea how or why you appeared here."

"That about sums it up," Jackson confirmed.

"But since you don't know how you got here, you also have no idea how to get back."

"Yup."

"All right. What now?"

Farkus, another goblin Aggras had brought to help out, spoke up. "Why don't we take down everyone's names? That way, we can keep track of everyone, and we learn all your names." This didn't surprise Aggras, who knew Farkus' love of record-keeping well.

"Why not. Do you want to try spelling our names, or should one of us do that?" Jackson asked.

Farkus frowned. "It can't be that hard."

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul," Ten said. Upon receiving confused looks, he elaborated. "That's my legal name. If you think you can spell that, go ahead."

Farkus handed him a quill and parchment. "I'd rather not."

Ten laughed. "Sure, I can do it. Should we do it in alphabetical order?"

Farkus nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. By last name."

"Naturally." Ten turned to the rest of the people gathered and switched to Korean. "Do you want to stand to make it easier? Okay, alphabetical by last name, English alphabet, please. A over there, Z over there."

A few renditions of the alphabet song later, everyone was in a line, and Ten sat at the counter with the quill at the ready. "Okay, first we got..."

"Byun Baekhyun. Not Park." Baekhyun had a big grin on his face.

"I know that now! All right, next!"

It progressed with few interruptions, like the discussion of common Korean last names (no, the Chois and Lees weren't related) and added middle names for both Marks, Jackson and Lucas, which Ten decided to opt out of ("my name is long enough without adding my Korean and Chinese names!").

After he finished writing Xiao Dejun, Ten handed the parchment and quill back to Farkus with a flourish. "Tada!"

"Wonderful! Oh, your handwriting is very pretty."

"Thanks, I'm an artist." Ten beamed.

Any further conversation was interrupted. "Nothing!" Laglirg exclaim, throwing her hands in the air. "There is absolutely nothing in the wards to even indicate that anyone but goblins have entered this room since the bank closed. Whatever caused you to appear here cannot be traced by any of our goblin or wizarding wards."

"That is most strange," Aggras said. Laglirg was the banks best warding specialist and knew the bank's wards like the back of her hand. If she hadn't found anything, there was nothing to be found.

"It gets stranger." Laglirg sat down in a huff next to Aggras and poured herself some Firewhiskey. "The wards register that there are currently 20 humans in here, but not that they're magical. Are you sure you've got magic, boys?"

"I'm pretty sure," Jackson said, briefly turning into a fluffy pomeranian for show.

Laglirg pulled up information on a monitoring ward. "Oh great, that didn't even register. So clearly you and your type of magic do not show up as magic, even though we can clearly see it and I feel the tingly magic feeling."

"I might have a theory," Yoongi said. He had several letters and numbers floating around him, and he indicated one in particular. "It seems almost impossible, but I've been assessing mafeima levels for years now, and I'd say I'm pretty good at it. We're in an area with around 13000 feina per cubic meter."

Exclamations of disbelief followed that statement.

Yoongi held up a hand. "I know. It sounds impossible, but I've recast the spell over and over again, and it's always in that area."

"Hyung, the highest known mafeima is 200 feina per cubic meter," Jungkook said.

"I know that, but look." Yoongi recast the spell, and the number 12947 appeared.

"That's absurd!" Jongin was frowning so hard it looked like he was trying to gather all his facial features in one place.

Yoongi shrugged. "It sure is. But it explains how we don't show up as magical. None of us are particularly powerful; we don't stand out against this kind of backdrop."

Aggras cleared his throat. "What's got you all so excited?" The conversation had been in Korean, so he hadn't understood.

"Well, Yoongi made a discovery." Jackson looked to Mark Tuan for help, who jumped in at that.

"We have ways to measure Feima, which is what we call magical energy, in an area, in a person or active magic aka spells. Yoongi measured mafeima, the magic in the area. Most places in our world are around 100 feina per cubic meter. The highest mafeima level we have is 200 feina per cubic meter. But Yoongi says he's measuring around 13000 here."

All three goblins' eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah. And while afeima, magic in a person, is usually much higher than mafeima in our world, it wouldn't necessarily be here. None of us are powerful enough to stand out," Mark finished.

"Hey, check your afeima levels," Jimin interrupted the goblins' answer. "Mine maxed at 724 feina back home. I'm currently approaching 1000."

More spells were cast, all displaying similar results.

"Fun fact. We might show up soon anyway, our afeima is currently skyrocketing," Mark translated.

"What's that going to do to us?" Taemin asked the question no one wanted to. "Are we gonna get more powerful or are we gonna die?"

Silence fell, and the goblins looked at Mark once more.

"Rapid changes in afeima, especially growth, often kill people in our world. So we wonder, are we growing more powerful or are we about to die."

"Fun," Laglirg said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos on the last chapter! I hope you like this one, too. Let me know if you did (or didn't).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not planned it just kinda happened.  
> Taehyun: *exists*  
> Taeyong: must adopt  
> Taehyun: *smiles*  
> Taeyong: I've only had Taehyun for a day, but if anything happened to him, I'd kill everyone in this room and then myself.

The goblins and idols continued their speculation of how things had happened and the discussion in differences in magic. Farkus, in particular, was fascinated by the ways in which Feirean, the type of magic users the idols were, quantified magic and kept records of it.

The discussion led them to the discovery that goblins, unlike Feirean, didn't draw magic from the environment but produced it within themselves.

It was only when Farkus, in pursuit of further knowledge, wanted to get a wizard to see whether they also produced magic, that they realised it was fast approaching 4 am. Several of the idols, mostly those either uninterested in the machinations of magic or unable to understand the discussion in English, had fallen into the pseudo-sleep they had learnt to circumvent their poor night sleep and long waiting periods backstage.

Aggras clapped his hands together, effectively bringing them back to reality. "All right, it's time to sleep. Since we still have much to discuss, I suggest you stay at the bank. We have rooms for new curse breaker recruits that are empty as of right now, so you can use one of those. I hope none of you are particularly sensitive, although I'm guessing not."

"It gets trained out of us quickly," Jackson said, only half-joking.

"Wonderful. Follow me then." Aggras led the young men through one of the many doors, down a hallway and into a large room with bunk beds and not much else. "There showers and toilets through that door. As you are inside a bank and we have not yet sufficiently cleared up how we ask that you stay in this room until someone comes to get you. Anything else before we rest?"

"What if we get hungry? Are we allowed to leave then?" Jackson asked.

"We will come to fetch you in seven hours and discuss further over breakfast, does that work for you."

A quick translation later they agreed that yes, that sounded reasonable. With that, the three goblins left, and the idols settled in for the night.  
  


***

  
The first to wake up was Taeyong. After a quick time spell, he determined it wasn't time to get up yet, so he sat in his bed and activated his Peisoma. The device was often compared to mobile phones as it could perform similar actions, although it was usually an invisible bracelet and was controlled using telepathy. To Taeyong's surprise, not only did he have no problem using the device, but he also had access to the entirety of the internet, although it appeared to be frozen in the time they had exited their world. He couldn't post or share anything but watching a youtube video, the visuals displayed in the air in front of him with the sound only played in his mind, proved no problem. This was especially relieving since all of their phones apparently hadn't made the trip.

After searching some pictures of the goblins in the Harry Potter movies, Taeyong decided he was definitely not in the world of the movies, although hopefully the one in the books. The goblins he had met were much more delicate, less squat than their movie counterparts. They were less wrinkly, and their eyes were much larger. Taeyong much preferred the goblins he met to those in the movies.

With that settled, he started reading the books. If he was already in this world without a way back home, he might as well learn what he could.

Taehyun was the next to wake, and when Taeyong saw him get up, he waved the younger boy over to sit with him.

"You sleep okay?" Taeyong asked. A moment later, he questioned whether he was already about to adopt another child, but gave in quickly. He already had 22 within NCT alone, not accounting for other strays. What difference did one kid make at this point?

"Yes, Beomgyu, my roommate, sleep-talks, so I'm used to the noise."

As if on cue, Mark Lee on the bunk above them mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like eomma.

Taehyun suppressed his giggles. "How about you, sunbaenim?"

Taeyong grinned. "Call me hyung, please. I slept alright. And I found out our Peisoma still work! I can watch Youtube and all."

"Oh, wow." Taehyun activated his own to check. "That's awesome!"

"Right? I just started reading the Harry Potter books. The movies don't seem to be very accurate judging by the goblins."

Taehyun nodded. "That's smart. I read them, but it's been a while. Refreshing my memory can't hurt. Or maybe..." Taehyun googled a few things and was amazed. "Wow, there are a lot of Harry Potter podcasts. Multiple ones reread the books and comment on them!"

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm guessing they're in English though?"

Taehyun shrugged. "I looked in English. Because it's more likely to exist in English and also to improve my English. I can learn more about this world and the language at the same time."

Taeyong positively melted at the smile Taehyun sent his way. "That's an awesome idea. I don't think my English is good enough for that, but you should do it."

"Practice makes perfect, sunbaenim."

"Hyung," Taeyong corrected gently.

Taehyun ducked his head. "Yes, hyung. I think I'll take a shower before the others wake up."

"Another good idea. You're just full of those, huh?" Taeyong couldn't keep the fond smile off of his face.

Taehyun tried to hide his blush. "I- uh- mhm."

Taeyong chuckled. "Go shower."

"Yes, hyung." Taehyun practically fled the room.

"Did you seriously adopt another child already?" Kun asked incredulously.

"Shut up, you're not much better!" Taeyong threw his pillow at Kun, which was entirely ineffective as Kun changed its course midair, and Taeyong had to duck. "Goddamn telekinesis," he muttered, much to his friend's amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to the early risers, everyone was up by the time the goblins came to lead them to the mess hall, but no one complained about the coffee served. At this time of day, the mess hall was largely empty, so they spread out over one of the large tables. It was a bit of a struggle for people like Soobin and Lucas to place themselves at the table made for people roughly half their height, but they managed eventually.

Once they all had a few bites, Farkus drew their attention. "First off, overnight, a vault appeared. As you can imagine, that usually doesn't happen. But we have no records of this vault, where it or the money within came from or any of that. All we have is the vault number, 3127, which is odd because we don't have 3000 vaults, the contents and the names of the owners. Which, curiously, matches the list we compiled yesterday name for name. In summary, you own a vault in our bank now with quite a sum of money."

It took Baekhyun repeatedly poking Mark Lee for someone to translate, after which the shocked silence fell again.

"Currently, vault 3127 holds 50037 galleons, 140 sickles and 267 knuts," Farkus said.

"Those are some specific numbers," Jackson said.

Farkus nodded. "Indeed, they are. Do they mean anything to you?"

"3000 from 'I love you 3000'. You know, Iron Man, Avengers. And SuperM's the Avengers of Kpop. And 127 is one of NCT's units, which is the coordinates of Seoul, so there's that. The rest, no idea," Mark Lee said.

No one else saw any connections, so they moved on.

Farkus moved on. "Since we've not discovered any indication of theft and the appearance of the money and vault are strange, but no stranger than your appearance, that money is yours to do with as you please. I've been appointed as your account manager. We'll discuss more details later."

Aggras nodded. "Yes, we have other things to discuss. Since this is part of a novel in your world, and Harry Potter is the protagonist, I assume it takes place in the years to come, correct?"

Jackson nodded. "It takes place during his time at Hogwarts."

"Wonderful!" Aggras clapped. "Could you share what happens? We're mostly interested in things that affect Gringotts, of course, but also in wider issues."

"Sure, which one of us knows things the best?" Jackson switched language and turned to the other idols. "I can't remember shit except for random quotes."

Taehyun raised his hand. "I know the story quite well, and I'm listening to a podcast where they reread the books. But I have a better idea."

With the help of his Peisoma, he produced an Apama, a memory ball, containing the seven Harry Potter books. Memory balls had originally served to share memories, as the name suggested, but nowadays they were used to share any type of information if it couldn't be done more directly.

Taehyun handed Aggras the memory ball, which looked quite similar to the prophecies in the movies. "The books are on there," he said, "you can read it yourself."

"Oh!" Aggras activated the memory ball and letter floated in the air above it. "Wonderful!"

"But very important is, uh, on July 31st? Quirrell breaks into vault 713," Taehyun said, quickly googling it to make sure he had the numbers right.

"Vault 713?" Laglirg narrowed her eyes. "That's the one with..."

Jackson snapped his fingers. "The philosopher's stone, you're right!"

"I will arrange for a transfer of the stone," Laglirg said, "who did you say broke in? Did they succeed?" Her tone made it clear she doubted it.

Taehyun shook his head. "Hagrid took the stone to Hogwarts before that. But Quirrell wasn't caught. His name is Qui-" Taehyun gave up on the pronunciation, letting floating letters display it instead.

"Quirinius Quirrell noted. Do you know why?"

That led to a longer conversation about Voldemort, which led to talking about Horcruxes and before long, the mess hall filled with more goblins, wizards and witches, collectively referred to as wixen, apparently.

Aggras clapped once more. "Alright, I have books to ready, Lagrig has a stone to transfer and wards to set, and Farkus has more financial issues to settle with you. I suggest we all go our own ways and reconvene at dinner. Since you don't seem to be disappearing anytime soon, have so far presented no threat and now have a vault, you're free to walk around. Still, please avoid going deeper into the bank. If you think you shouldn't go somewhere, don't. Common sense, you know."

He received plenty of nods to that.

"Once you've withdrawn some money, you could also explore Diagon Alley. Or Extern Alley, that would probably be interesting to you," Farkus said.

"Extern Alley?" Mark Lee asked. "The books never mention that."

Farkus frowned. "Odd. It's like Diagon Alley, but international. A lot of immigrant-owned shops. There's probably something from your countries."

"I'm Canadian," Mark said, mostly out of reflex.

Farkus shrugged. "They might have a moose, I don't know."

Mark collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"When you leave Gringotts, Diagon is ahead, and to the left, Extern is to the right. Do you wanna sort out your finances so you can go explore?"

"That sounds fantastic, as long as I don't have to do any of the math," Jackson said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give at least some of them magical pets, so if you want to help me choose, here's a list of ideas:  
> Dogs:  
> *[Gyshisa](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/137513667013/gyshisa-a-curious-hybrid-of-european-gytrashes-and)  
> *[The Sobek or Nile Hound](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/80691074041/blatherversity-blatherversity-x-the)  
> *[Crup](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/124698536032/crup-appearing-very-much-like-a-common-jack)  
> *[Anapa Hound](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/128949918601/anapa-hound-believed-to-be-the-ancestor-of-grims)  
> *[Gusthound](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/185162681172/gusthound-a-breed-of-magical-dog-known-for-turning)  
> *[Enfield](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/81018984192/enfield-rather-like-the-more-common-crup-the)  
> *[Raiju](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/74128439790/raij%C5%AB-raij%C5%AB-are-species-of-wolf-like-canine)  
> *[Bulgae](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bulgae)  
> Cats:  
> *[Starcat](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/167248934990/starcat-not-a-specific-species-so-much-as-a)  
> *[Carbuncle Cats](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/158044774687/carbuncle-cats-bizarre-magical-felines-known-for)  
> *[Whispercat](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/188244027183/whispercat-cousins-to-chinese-feathercats)  
> *[Feathercat](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/158566284988/feathercat-a-magical-feline-bred-in-china)  
> *[Purrutz](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/127031376920/purrutz-purrutz-are-petite-creatures-and-appear)  
> Bunnies:  
> *[Benigno Rabbits or “Bennies”](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/87933268667/benigno-rabbits-or-bennies-benigno-rabbits-or)  
> *[Pufferbelly](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/128669008991/pufferbelly-generally-considered-one-of-the)  
> *[Moon rabbit](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moon_rabbit)  
> Snakes:  
> *[Amphisbaena](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/149671539005/amphisbaena-a-curious-double-ended-breed-of)  
> *[Hemtet, Iqeru, Jagw / Aker Serpent](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/167956899342/hemtet-iqeru-jagw-aker-serpent-magical)  
> *[Heartsnake / Corluber cordis](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/167956899342/hemtet-iqeru-jagw-aker-serpent-magical)  
> *[Forneus](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/150329624190/forneus-starting-out-very-small-in-size-forneus)  
> *[Dipsa](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/110018739069/dipsa-for-all-its-tiny-size-the-dipsa-is-one-of)  
> *[Žaltys](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/133161498499/%C5%BEaltys-found-only-in-lithuania-the-%C5%BEaltys-is-a)  
> *[Nehebkau](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/174284473679/nehebkau-a-two-headed-magical-snake-from-egypt)  
> *[Imugi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korean_dragon#Imugi)  
> Fish:  
> *[Veil Fish](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/115068463103/veil-fish-a-very-special-magical-fish-the-veil)  
> *[Brighter Veil Fish](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/145679641178/brighter-veil-fish-new-bred-cousins-to-the-more)  
> [Nibblets](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/158683576617/nibblet-small-magical-creatures-and-cousins-to)  
> [Ho-ou / Hō-ō / “Japanese Phoenix”](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/98096607807/ho-ou-h%C5%8D-%C5%8D-japanese-phoenix-sometimes)


	5. Chapter 5

If walking out into Diagon Alley was overwhelming, walking past the last few shops that were part of Diagon and entering Extern Alley was doubly so.

Diagon Alley was a cobblestone street full of Wixen bustling from curious shop to the next. Extern Alley was that but more colourful. Both the wixen here as well as the stores spoke of origins from all over the world and the smell of London was overpowered by the different smells of the restaurants that lined the right side of the street along with grocery stores boasting products from far off places.

"I see a Korean restaurant," Taeyong said. "Should I reserve a table for dinner and we meet there at, like, 7 pm?"

"This is why you're the biggest mom." Kun laughed. "But yes, good idea."

"You just volunteered to come with me. Any complaints?"

"It's a wonderful idea, Taeyong-ah. We'll all meet at Bibikyu at 7," Taemin said.

"Alright, see you later." With that, Taeyong dragged Kun with him to the Korean restaurant they'd spotted, and the rest of them dispersed throughout the crowd.

They spent the afternoon exploring the alley, going from Everybody's Bookstore with countless books on fields of magic they hadn't know existed in this universe from regions across the world they'd never heard of to the expansive Mingling Garden, where magical creatures from every corner of the world were for sale or cuddles.

Yeonjun and Lucas found each other in the clothing store that was actually numerous stores connected to each other, all sectioned off by region, and they spent a long time evaluating early 90s fashion trends across the world.

Taemin messaged the others when he found a magical tattoo parlour and was immediately joined by Jungkook and Taeyong. They all ended up with different dragon tattoos that moved around their torso, a [Feathered Jaculus](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/181626906569/feathered-jaculus-extant-cousins-to-the-extinct) for Taemin, a [Russian Shadowscale Dragon](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/163653755957/russian-shadowscale-dragon-a-huge-shadowy-dragon) for Jungkook and a [Venezuelan Vedantmaw](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/125627560283/venezuelan-verdantmaw-a-fair-sized-dragon-the) for Taeyong.

Yoongi was the one to find the music store with instruments and records from all over the world. When time for dinner came, he had to be dragged out from between guitars and the latest in wizarding rock in Finland.

The day was filled with new and old friendships, struggles against the English language, magic and wonder.

The majority of the staff at Bibikyu spoke Korean, which was a relief to most of them, although Ten's brain resisted switching, having spent the day talking mostly in English, Mandarin and cat noises.

Over the sizzling meat, they showed off their purchases, from tattoos and clothes to books and Soobin's new bunny, Purple. She wasn't an actual bunny, she was a magical creature known as a [Pufferbelly](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/128669008991/pufferbelly-generally-considered-one-of-the), but she looked like a bunny, and those close to Soobin did not miss out on comparing the two of them. They shared a round of good laughs when Soobin explained that her name was Purple because he'd called her 보풀의, fluffy in Korean, and the assistant questioned why he'd call a white and brown Pufferbelly purple.

They spent long enough talking, eating and having fun, that by the time they got back to Gringotts, the bank had already closed for the night.

Before they could properly panic, the doors opened to reveal an exasperated Laglirg. "We'll have to find a solution or set up a curfew, I'm not opening the doors for you every night."

"Yes, Ma'am. Thanks for doing it tonight, though," Mark Lee said.

Laglirg waved them inside. "C'mon on now, time for bed."

She herded them all back to the room they slept in the previous night and wished them a good night.

The idols stayed up for quite a while longer, revelling in the magic of this world.


	6. Chapter 6

Yoongi was the first one up in the morning, not being used to normal amounts of sleep.

He left their room in search of coffee and was soon joined in the mess hall by Mark Tuan, Taeyong and Ten.

After greeting each other, silence fell on their table, all of them happy to entertain themselves while eating breakfast.

That lasted until Taehyun joined them by slamming his hands on the table. "We're getting Harry Potter away from the Dursleys."

Taeyong put down _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. "Agreed."

Yoongi raised an eyebrow at them. "We're kidnapping a child."

"Well, we're not leaving him with an abusive family." Taehyun huffed. "As I'm listening to this podcast recap the books, I'm reminded of just how bad these people treat him. He sleeps in a cupboard under the stairs. He's a ten-year-old expected to cook for his guardians and cousin. When he does accidental magic, he gets locked in his cupboard for days without food. We know where he is, we know what his home life looks like, and we have the power to get him out of there. If we don't, we're no better than the Dursleys."

Taeyong nodded at everything Taehyun said. "Yes, I'm reading the books, and I can't imagine anyone doing these things to a child, much less their orphaned nephew."

"Isn't he magically protected there? Because of his mom and such?" Mark asked. "Would we be putting him at greater risk by taking him out of there?"

"I hear you, but I would rather spend 24/7 guarding him than let him spend more time in that house than we can help," Taehyun said.

"I got invisibility, camouflage and leiluzfeima, when are we doing this?" Ten asked.

"You're not doing it without a concrete plan, and we're informing the goblins first," Yoongi said.

"Fine, where's Aggras?" Taehyun looked around in search of their first goblin ally.

"We should get him a Peisoma so we can just text him," Mark said.

Ten turned to some of the goblins sitting nearby. "Excuse me. Do you know where we could find Aggras?"

"At this time? Probably in his office. Mine is in the same direction, I can take you once I'm done with breakfast," one of the goblins said.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Nadrat. And you are?"

"Ten."

"Ten? Like the number?"

"Yes. Thai names are weird."

"Well, I can't judge, goblin names are weird to wixen, too."

Ten nodded, and they both turned back to their friends. "There you go."

"Great. Now have some breakfast, Taehyun-ah," Taeyong said.

***

Aggras reacted rather calm to the suggestion to kidnap a child. "I have been reading these books and admit the way his family treats him is beyond horrifying. Do you have a plan for how you want to get him out and where you'll take him? I'm afraid this bank is not a hotel, we will have to find a secure place for both you and him."

They thought about suitable places in silence for a moment until Taehyun snapped his fingers. "Soobin-hyung can make bubbles."

"Wait, really?" the other two asked.

"Congrats. How does that help us?" Aggras asked.

Ten giggled. "Oh, bubble is slang for a space in Sibohama. It's like a bubble in another plane of existence that can be accessed from one specific place in Bohama, the normal world. We use it for housing, temples, government buildings and such."

"If Soobin can create one here... wow," Taeyong said.

"It would be totally secure since only we know how to get in," Taehyun said.

"Genius!" Taeyong said. "Now we just have clear with Soobin that he can do it and find a good place."

"What are the requirements for that?"

Ten frowned. "Outside, as in unobstructed view of the sky, and not too low mafeima, which shouldn't be a problem here."

Taehyun nodded.

"Also, Kun-ge can manipulate bubbles, so he can help Soobin."

"Nice."

Aggras hummed. "Some goblin rituals also require a view of the sky, so we have a courtyard here. Which would make it double safe, but wouldn't solve the problem of you coming back late and not being able to enter Gringotts."

"Oh, if it's outside, we can teleport," Ten said. "Unless you don't want us to do that into the middle of your bank, which I'd understand."

"You think you can teleport through our wards?" Aggras' eyebrows rose.

Ten shrugged. "Have the wards started picking up on our use of magic?"

Aggras shook his head. "Laglirg said you show up as magical now, congrats on not dying by the way, but your spells still don't show up."

Ten nodded. "Then I don't see why the wards would stop us."

"That is mildly terrifying," Aggras said. "Well, then. Go discuss this with your friends, I will inquire about giving you permission to use the courtyard. Ah, does it leave a physical residue or anything?"

Ten shook his head. "No, a magical residue, but nothing physical. And with the kind of mafeima we've got around here, I doubt it will stand out."

"Wonderful. Off you go now."


	7. Chapter 7

It took Soobin and Kun several days to make the plans for their bubble. Soobin would have to visualise it while creating the bubble and the fewer big things they had to change afterwards, the better.

During that time, Soobin, Kun, Taehyun, Taeyong and Ten spent most of their time planning in their bedroom, with others dipping in and out to help or disturb them.

A few memorable moments included Yeonjun suggesting marble bathrooms (Soobin: "We are not having solid marble bathrooms." Yeonjun: "can we at least have golden showers?" Ten: "You're into golden showers? TMI much?" Kun: "Ten! Out!") and Soobin being overwhelmed in general ("we're having a plain, white door. I'm losing my mind over the table with twenty chairs, I don't need to lose it over a door, too").

Their strange family also gained three new members. Yoongi stumbled upon a [Nibblet](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/158683576617/nibblet-small-magical-creatures-and-cousins-to) in the music store that wouldn't leave his side, so he named it Sam and let it bite people that bothered him.

Both Taemin and Kai were known dog lovers, so no one was overly surprised when they showed up with magical canines in toe one night. Taemin's new companion, Steve, was an [Anapa Hound](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/128949918601/anapa-hound-believed-to-be-the-ancestor-of-grims) and was the calmest animal any of them had ever encountered. Kai's Hana was an [Enfield](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/81018984192/enfield-rather-like-the-more-common-crup-the) and was more excitable but stuck close to Kai. Both dogs were adults, had basic training, had been abandoned by their previous owners and were very happy with their new family.

On the day Soobin felt ready to create the bubble, they were all gathered in Gringotts' courtyard. The 20 of them were gathered on the stone floor with their pets while their goblin allies and a few curious watchers had gathered on the loggia.

Soobin took a deep breath and started the spell. He only had basic training and would never have tried creating a bubble this big if it weren't for the growth in afeima they'd all had. As it was, it took a lot of time, concentration and magic to get it done, but he managed.

Soobin sat down with a sigh. "It's stable. You wanna go in and look how badly I screwed up the house?"

"I'm sure you did great," Kun said and entered the bubble.

He smiled as he was greeted by the familiar pastel pink, blue and purple sky, and the colourful vegetation that looked more like glass than organic plants.

"Soobin did great," Kun let the others know, "the same Sibohama as anywhere else. I'll check out the house and make changes if needed, so stay put a little longer."

While skilled Sibohama manipulators could do so with people inside, it was safer for less trained people to be the only ones in the bubble.

Kun entered the house, testing taps and electrical appliances, checking some bed- and bathrooms at random. A kitchen sink wasn't running, and Soobin had forgotten blinds, which were important as the night sky glowed in Sibohama, so Kun fixed those, but overall, their planning had paid off.

Kun grinned as he exited back out onto the courtyard. "Soobin did amazing. Only messed up one tap, as far as I could tell. It's ready."

The others cheered, and one by one, entered the bubble to see for themselves.

"Anyone want a tour?" Kun asked the goblins.

Aggras, Farkus and Laglirg came down and joined the idols in their exploration. All of them were stunned by the colours of Sibohama and by the fact that Feirean could create such a thing in such a short amount of time.

Once inside, they were shown the large kitchen with the encircling breakfast bar and the long dining table, as well as the sunken couch, or rather a sunken cushion square.

"Not the kind of architecture and interior design I'm used to, but definitely very nice," Aggras said.

Farkus nodded. "Yes, is this the Feirean style?"

Kun had no idea how to answer in English. "Help! Any English speaker."

Mark Tuan appeared next to him via leiluzman and took over explaining how Feirean and Kafeian were in closer contact with each other than wixen and muggles and so influenced each other a great deal.

The rest of them were busy finding their rooms on the two floors above. Soobin and Kun figured two or three people per bathroom was enough, but everyone got their own room, which was quite exciting for some of the younger idols still in dorms with their members.

"Finally! Uninterrupted me-time," Ten said.

A pillow came flying across the hall from Taeyong's room, while Yangyang watched on, giggling.

Soobin fell into bed, curled up with Purple and was off to dreamland in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm not very good at describing environments, and I know that. I know I should improve that by practising here where it 'doesn't really matter'. But you know what, no. This is fanfic, so I'm allowed to put in links to Pinterest boards instead of describing shit. If you want visuals, here you go: [Pinterest board](https://pin.it/3g7botx). Have a nice day.


	8. Chapter 8

With the bubble now ready, the goblins had plausible deniability, even under veritaserum they could say Harry Potter was not at the bank and they weren't actually sure where he was. So, Taeyong, Taehyun and Ten got ready to put their plan into action.

While it had been frustrating to use 90s technology to find the zoo the Dursleys would go to, they'd made do.

On the morning of the 22nd of June, Dudley's birthday, they travelled to the zoo by non-magical means. They arrived at 10, the opening time, bought ice cream at the entrance and found places to sit where they could see the gorillas. Ten cast camouflage spells over them, so no one would think the three men scanning their surroundings suspicious. Then, they waited.

Taehyun spotted them first and jerked his head in the direction of a large, moustached man.

"Definitely," Taeyong muttered as he spotted the woman with the long neck next to him.

"More of a giraffe than a horse, don't you think?" Ten mused.

Taeyong glared at them both when Taehyun giggled. "C'mon now, that's an insult to giraffes."

It took them a while to calm down, but once they did, they spotted Harry Potter.

"I thought he was white," Ten said.

"There are fan theories where he isn't," Taehyun said, "seems to be true, at least in this world."

The tiny boy trailing behind the family, enjoying the lemon ice pop as described in the book, had russet-brown skin instead of the pale beige they had expected. And although they had read the book's description of him multiple times, they were shocked by how small he actually looked. If they hadn't known he was 10 about to turn 11, they would have guessed he was much younger. This was not helped at all by the fact that he was drowning in his clothes.

They exchanged silent glances, all agreeing that taking Harry out of that environment was absolutely the right thing to do.

When the family moved on from the gorillas, they followed, Ten adjusting the camouflage spell so they wouldn't attract attention. They tried to enjoy the animals, but all of them caught themselves worrying for the small wizard. Even Taehyun, barely an adult himself, felt parental instincts stir in him and wonder how no one had looked at Harry and called the damn police.

They ate lunch in the same restaurant as the Dursleys, a few tables away from them.

When Dudley threw his tantrum, Taeyong shook his head. "That's just abysmal parenting at its finest."

Ten nodded. "Yeah, you do a much better job."

At least that had the desired effect of lightening the mood a bit.

It was after they followed the Dursleys into the reptile house that they really set their plan in motion.

Ten adjusted the camouflage spell again, nothing weird about this child talking to strangers, I promise and called out to said child, "Harry?"

Harry turned around with wide eyes.

Ten bent down a bit to be more level with him. "Hi, I'm Ten. These are my friends, Taeyong and Taehyun."

"Oh. Hi." Harry looked rather confused, but not scared. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

Ten put a finger to his lips. "It's a secret, I can't tell you here."

Harry looked around at the other zoo-goers in suspicion.

"I also can't tell you how I know this, but if you go and look at that big snake there" - he pointed to where Dudley had just decided he was bored of the sleeping boa constrictor - "you'll vanish the glass. You'll get in a lot of trouble for that. So don't go look at that snake, okay?"

Harry nodded intently, a glimmer of fear showing in his large, green eyes.

"Alright. Let's look at some of the other snakes, yeah?"

Harry nodded again, desperately wanting to avoid any freakish things that might happen around him.

They looked at the Burmese pythons and green tree boas instead, Taehyun sprouting fun fact about them, his love for snakes coming out full force.

Taeyong was the one who noticed the Dursleys leaving and urged them to follow. They wouldn't want Harry to get in trouble for getting lost, after all.

Taehyun didn't know half as much about penguins, but it was still fun to watch them waddle around or dive with frightening speed. They heard Dudley egging on the electric eel to get the voltage to go up, so they stayed away from that.

"Harry, I have a question," Ten said, "if you could, would you leave the Dursleys and live with someone else?"

Harry looked to make sure no one was watching and then nodded eagerly.

"Would you want to live with us?" Taeyong asked.

Harry's eyes widened. "But that's not... how?"

"Let us worry about how," Ten said, "would you like to live with us?"

Harry nodded again, more slowly this time. "You're very nice. And you made sure I didn't get in trouble. Would you tell me how you know things if I lived with you?"

Ten smiled. "Absolutely. We could also tell you some things about your parents. We didn't know them, but we know of them."

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "How?"

"The same way we know the other things." Ten leaned closer and whispered, "We could even tell you about magic."

Harry took a step back and looked around fearfully, but no one reacted to Ten saying the m-word. "But magic isn't real."

"Isn't it?" Ten used invisibility to let his hand vanish.

Harry could do nothing but stare as the hand reappeared.

"So, you want us to get you away from the Dursleys?" Taehyun asked.

This time Harry nodded eagerly.

"Alright. We don't want them to call the police or anything, but we have a plan," Ten said. "Pack anything you want to take with you tonight and stay up later than them, I'll come to get you."

Harry frowned now, at the unlikely thought of Dursleys calling the police instead of celebrating over his disappearance.

"Okay. I think they're ready to go home. I'll come to get you in a few hours, I promise." Ten did his best to convey sincerity but wasn't sure if he succeeded. Harry's trust and hope had been let down too much.

Reluctantly, they let Harry rejoin his relatives. He stole one last glance back, and they waved. Then they left the zoo and went to the car park.

Taeyong sighed. "He's such a sweet boy."

Taehyun nodded. "How could anyone hurt him?"

"Monsters."

Ten adjusted the camouflage again, so no one would question their disappearance. "They really are. Make something nice for dinner, yeah?"

Taeyong nodded enthusiastically, and both him and Taehyun teleported away, back to Gringotts' courtyard and their bubble.

Ten became fully invisible, finally dropped the camouflage and entered the leiluzman, the web of energy lines certain Feirean were able to manipulate. Ten was quite skilled in making them solid and dancing in mid-air on only thin strands of energy, but he could enter and travel through them easily, too. After all, it was faster than walking around, especially in bubbles the size of neighbourhoods where he couldn't teleport.

He quickly found the Dursleys entering their car and followed them back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry may be a bit ooc in this one, oops.


	9. Chapter 9

Ten stayed invisible, incredibly glad for this world's high mafeima. He wouldn't have been able to sustain spells this powerful for such a long time back in their own world.

He stayed outside the house, watching through the windows as they gave Harry some toast and cheese, shooed him off to his cupboard and then made a feast for Dudley.

He kept one eye out for Harry but busied himself on youtube. It took a while for Dudley's celebration to come to an end and for them all to go to bed. Ten peeked through their bedroom window to make sure they were asleep and then used leiluzman to enter the living room. Energy lines didn't care about solid walls, after all.

He placed a letter on the table, written by Dejun, who could sign it with D without it being a lie, but still make the Dursleys believe it was Dumbledore. He also sent a message to Taeyong and Taehyun that he'd be arriving very soon.

Then he zipped to Harry's cupboard. He knocked on the wall lightly and then dropped he invisibility. "Hi, Harry."

Harry startled despite the warning but managed to stay quiet. "Ten? How did you get in here?"

"Magic. You got all your stuff?"

Ten could see Harry nodding in the light that filtered in through the door.

"All right. Take my hands and close your eyes. This will feel a bit weird, but it will be okay, I promise."

Harry took Ten's hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

They left the closet via leiluzman. Once outside, they teleported to Gringotts and then entered the bubble immediately. Ten wanted to avoid any potential danger as well as confusing Harry more than necessary.

Harry's jaw dropped as he opened his eyes and looked around at the night sky, glowing in pinks, blues and oranges, and the glass-like flora glowing softly. "Wow!"

"This is what we call Sibohama or a bubble. It's a demi-plane where we build our homes. C'mon, let's go inside. The others cooked dinner." Ten took Harry's hand and gently led him inside. Suran's Wine was playing, and he heard Taeyong and Taehyun bickering in the kitchen.

He pulled Harry to the stairs. "Shoes off first."

The house didn't have a basement, but a few steps led to an area under the staircase, where they kept their shoes and outerwear. As they put their shoes in the labelled spaces, Harry let his eyes wander over the myriad of other names in various languages.

Ten facepalmed. "Fuck, we forgot to tell you, didn't we?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Ten slapped his hand to his mouth. "Forget I said that word. Anyway, 20 people live here, 21 with you. Everyone's really nice, though, don't worry. They all know you're now living with us. We sent them to bed early, so you wouldn't be overwhelmed. But I can't believe we forgot to tell you."

"20 people is a lot." Harry let his wander over the shelves again.

"Yes. We'll tell you how that came to be over dinner, c'mon."

They went back up the steps and into the kitchen, where Taehyun was draining the pasta, while Taeyong was stirring some sort of sauce.

Both looked up with smiles. "Hello, Harry."

Harry waved.

Ten pouted. "I don't get a hello?"

Taehyun fixed him with a deadpan stare. "No."

Taeyong stifled his giggles, while Ten crossed his arms and pouted harder.

"Oh, stop pouting and help me with the sauce." Taeyong grabbed one of the prepared bowls and one of the saucepans and began transferring it.

Ten was about to be dramatic and refuse, but then remembered he was supposed to be a role model for the child, who stood next to him, vaguely amused. So he sighed and got to work. "What did you make?"

"Hyung wanted to make bibimbap or jajangmyeon with, like, 10 banchan. I convinced him to do something more western and simple."

It was Taeyong's turn to pout. "Jajangmyeon is very healthy and tasty."

"And Harry was raised by extremely white people. They probably think mustard is spicy," Taehyun said, then turned to Harry, "do the Dursleys think mustard is spicy?"

Harry nodded. "They think ketchup is spicy."

The three adults paused. "Ketchup?"

"Yes. I told them it wasn't spicy and they forbid me from eating ketchup."

"That's... absurd." Taehyun shook his head as if to clear his head of the thought.

"It makes me want to force them to eat real Thai food to watch them suffer," Ten said.

"I'd pay to see that," Taehyun said.

"Is Thai food spicy?" Harry asked, unfamiliar with international foods.

"It sets your mouth on fire," Taeyong said.

Ten scoffed. "It does not."

"Not all of us had chilli in our baby food," Taehyun said.

"Anyway," Taeyong interrupted, "we made spaghetti, bolognese sauce, with beef, sorry Ten, and chilli pesto."

"I can be vegetarian for a day," Ten said and picked up the pesto bowl.

They brought the food over to where Taehyun had set the table and served everyone.

"Enjoy!" Taeyong said and got echos back from the others.

"Thank you, Mama Taeyong," Ten said and threw Taeyong a flying kiss. "And is it Daddy Taehyun?"

"Call me daddy again, and I'll cut off your balls while you sleep," Taehyun said with a bright smile in Korean.

"Just Taehyun then." Ten nodded.

They dug into their spaghetti, Harry more reluctantly than the others, but when no one took the food away from him, he stuffed his mouth full.

"Should we start explaining some things now?" Ten asked after they'd all had a couple of bites.

"Sure. Where should we start?"

"Well, we're from a different world, kind of," Taehyun started.

They took turns telling Harry about the world and time they were from, about the Harry Potter books and what they knew about how they ended up in this world. By the time they were done with the basics, all the pasta was gone.

"Alright." Taeyong clapped his hands. "We'll tell you more tomorrow, but I think now it's time for bed."

As if on cue, Harry yawned.

Taeyong nodded. "Yes. C'mon, I'll show you your room."

Taehyun and Ten did the dishes while Taeyong showed Harry to the room between his own and Taehyun's and the bathroom the three of them shared. Then he left to let Harry do his thing and help the other two in the kitchen.

"That went well, right?" Taehyun said, glad to fully switch back to Korean.

Taeyong agreed. "Yes, I think so. I just hope we can earn his trust fully."

"I think we will," Ten said, "we just have to be there for him, be honest and give him the love he deserves."

"He's such a sweet boy. Did you see him with the penguins?" Taehyun smiled at remembering the glee on Harry's face.

The others agreed. "He was forced to grow up so quickly in the books," Taeyong said.

Ten nodded. "I hope that if we're stuck here, we can at least help him have a better childhood and life."

Taehyun chuckled after a moment. "You know, we're some of the weirdest people to enable him to live his teenage years as a teenager." At the others' frown, he elaborated. "None of us had normal teenage years. We were all training our asses off to become idols. Some of us debuted at, like, 14, 15. That's not exactly regular teenage behaviour."

Ten laughed. "Gods, you're right."

"Regular, huh?" Taeyong said and immediately covered his face. "I'll just go burry myself now." While Ten only laughed louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I disappeared for a hot second there. This chapter just refused to be written. But I got half of the next chapter already, what even is consistent writing???
> 
> Anyway, because of things my friend said, I now kind of ship Taeyong and Taehyun, which is not something I expected. Anyone got opinions for or against this ship? (Yes, I know there's a seven-year age difference, but Taehyun's an adult, very mature and has a job (unlike other 18-year-olds dating 25-year-olds), so I don't think it's a problem, really.) I'm thinking of making it a thing in this fic. 
> 
> Pleeeeease let me know your thooougghhhts, I'm dying for comments.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry woke slowly. He kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to wake from this dream. He wanted to stay a little longer in a world where strangers talked to him at the zoo and then took him away from the Dursleys. He wanted the magic they'd shown him to be real. But he knew once he opened his eyes, he'd be back in his cupboard.

And yet, the bed under him was softer than any other he'd slept on, and no Aunt Petunia came to wake him up.

Finally, he opened his eyes and saw the bedroom Taeyong had led him to last night. It was bigger than any bedroom at Number 4 Private Drive, divided by a large closet, and the bed was big enough for about ten Harrys.

Harry's heart leapt in his chest. Was it possible that the strangers taking him away from the Dursleys had been real?

He jumped out of bed and quickly put on some fresher clothes. He hesitated at the door, but when it opened seamlessly, he decided if they didn't want him to leave, they would have locked the door, right?

He pondered knocking on one of the doors Taeyong had indicated as his, Taehyun's and Ten's, but decided against it. He wouldn't dare wake them. Instead, he made his way to the stairs.

The open kitchen/living room area was quiet and illuminated with soft light from the pastel sky.

Harry made his way to the fridge to investigate its contents. He found lots of unfamiliar things labelled in languages he couldn't understand, but also vegetables and finally some eggs.

He carefully took down a carton of them and set them next to the stove. The counter was a bit too tall for him, and he couldn't spot any stools nearby, but he'd make do. All he needed now was a pan.

After opening a few cupboards, he finally found one with frying pans and tried to get one out. Unfortunately, the pans weren't very cooperative and made a ruckus as they fell out onto the floor.

Harry hurriedly tried to get them back in order, but the noise had woken Yoongi, who had gotten up earlier and then fallen asleep again on the sunken couch. He frowned at the sounds in the kitchen. Unless someone had changed their status on purpose, everyone's Peisoman indicated they were asleep. Sam stirred in his hoodie pocket but went back to sleep a moment later. When he got up to investigate, he spotted a small child wrangling pans with diameters larger than his forearms.

"Harry," he realised.

The sound of his name gave Harry a fright, and the pans clattered to the floor once more. He looked up at the stranger, scared he'd done something wrong. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Yoongi knelt next to him to sort out the pans and put them back in the cupboard. Then he frowned. "What were you doing with those pans?"

"I, uh, I was just going to make some eggs. For breakfast, you know," Harry stuttered and pointed to the carton.

Yoongi's frown deepened. Of course, he knew the Dursleys forced Harry to make their breakfast, he had paid attention in Taeyong and Taehyun's lecture on 'how Harry was abused and what his triggers are likely to be' after all. But... "are you even tall enough to reach the stove?"

Harry shrugged, wavering between fear and confusion at Yoongi's behaviour. "I can make due."

Yoongi hummed, then thought of how to get Harry breakfast without letting the child cook. "I have a better idea."

He straightened back up again and put the eggs away, as Harry watched him in confusion.

"I'm Yoongi, a friend of Taehyun, Taeyong and Ten. C'mon, this will be fun."

Yoongi led Harry to put their shoes on and grabbed a coin pouch on the way out. Harry was hesitant but followed him anyway. Ten had told him the others they lived with were nice, so he could trust them, right?

Once outside, Yoongi bent down and used his illusion magic to make Harry look not quite like his parents and, most importantly, hide the scar.

Harry looked at his skin, now several shades lighter, in bewilderment.

"Illusions," Yoongi said. "You're safer if no one recognises you."

"Oh," Harry said. "Why?"

Yoongi hesitated. "My English is not that good, so I can't explain. But you are famous, and some people want to hurt you. The others will explain later."

Harry was rapidly becoming used to feeling confused, so just nodded, even though the thought of him being famous felt nonsensical. But then again, hadn't they told him last night that he was the main character of a book series?

Yoongi took his hand. "Close your eyes."

As Harry did so, Yoongi exited the bubble and teleported them to Extern Alley, in front of the music store, the place he was most familiar with.

"Okay." Yoongi stood back up again but kept Harry's hand in his. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if he lost Harry.

Harry opened his eyes, and they immediately widened to the size of saucers when he took in Extern Alley, busy even early in the morning.

"This is Extern Alley. International, magical shopping street in London," Yoongi explain and started leading Harry to Soobin's favourite place in the alley.

Harry marvelled at the people and shops around him, as un-Dursley-like as it could get and thus perfect. His brain could barely keep up with the colours, smells and snippets of foreign languages.

Yoongi stopped and pointed at the shop they stopped in front of with a flourish. "Tada!"

"A bakery?"

Yoongi nodded and pulled him inside. As one would expect, the place smelled heavenly. How could it not with all the fresh bread and pastries already on display and the sound and smell of more baking coming from the back?

Yoongi let Harry take it in for a moment and then asked, "what do you want?"

Harry's gaze snapped to Yoongi. "What?"

Yoongi repeated himself patiently.

"Anything?" Harry looked around the vast array of products with influence from all over the world with wide eyes.

"Anything." Yoongi nodded.

"Uh, everything?" Harry snorted.

"All right," Yoongi said and approached a member of staff.

"Wait, that was a joke," Harry tried to say, but Yoongi thought it was actually a good idea, so wouldn't be persuaded otherwise.

"One of everything, please," he told the witch behind the counter.

She raised an eyebrow. "Everything?"

Yoongi nodded.

"Sure." She waved her wand and pastries from all around the shop flew to her, arranged themselves neatly and went into a bag with temporary extension charms. The total was calculated magically, too. "That would be 13 galleons, 10 sickles and 3 knuts."

Yoongi handed over the money and took the bag from her.

"Thank you very much, have a nice day," the witch said, a vaguely bewildered look still on her face.

"Thanks, you too." Yoongi turned to Harry, who's jaw was on the floor. "Let's go."

Harry followed Yoongi outside in a daze and closed his eyes again at Yoongi's request. Once they were back in the bubble, Yoongi undid the illusions, and they went inside to take off their shoes.

Ko Ko Bop was playing, and Yoongi spotted Jongin in the kitchen with Hana at his heels.

"Your own song? Really?" Yoongi asked.

"Shush, it came up on shuffle." Jongin closed the fridge, not having found what he was looking for and saw Harry. "Hi, Harry. I'm Jongin. This is Hana."

Harry waved, eyeing the large dog wearily.

"Hana is very nice, don't worry," Yoongi said, but kept himself between the dog and Harry as he went to retrieve plates to put their pastries on.

"Nini, are there any bananas?" Taemin called as he came down the stairs with Steve.

"I don't know, but there's a child," Jongin answered.

Taemin then saw Harry. "Oh. Hi. I'm Taemin." Steve approached Harry, curious about this child so closely connected to death. "Steve, no," Taemin said, having noticed Harry apprehension about the large hound. Steve turned to look at Taemin. "Sit." And sat down. "Good boy." Taemin stroked Steve's head and smiled at Harry. "Steve is curious, but not dangerous."

Harry just nodded.

"Oh, my gods." Jongin marvelled as Yoongi began unpacking pastries. "Where did you get all of this?"

"I took Harry to the bakery. We got one of everything," Yoongi said.

Jongin and Taemin started laughing. "You're wild."

Yoongi shrugged. "What use is money if you don't spend it on food?"

Taemin snorted. "Then why does Jimin complain you don't eat enough?"

"Shhh." Yoongi put a finger to his lips.

Just then, Ko Ko Bop ended and the first beat of For Life started playing.

"I swear I'm not just playing EXO songs," Jongin said.

"I added it," Yoongi said, "sing for me?"

Jongin started singing but stopped as he heard Yixing's voice, glaring at Yoongi, who was trying to suppress his giggles. Taemin had no such inhibitions and laughed out loud.

"I'm taking one of these and leaving," Jongin grumbled, grabbing a croissant. "C'mon, Hana, time for a walk." Hana jumped up, furiously wagging his tail, and followed Jongin around the counter.

Taemin hurried to take a scone and threw a peace sign before following Jongin to the door with Steve at his heels.

Harry was more confused than usual. "What just happened?"

"They mentioned we make music, yes?"

Harry nodded.

"Jongin is Korean, but he's in a group with Chinese members. A lot of their songs have Korean and Chinese versions. He was singing the Korean version, but I played the Chinese one," Yoongi explained.

"Ah."

"Could you get the juice from the fridge?"

Harry hurried to do as told, although that hadn't been quite Yoongi's intentions.

He got distracted as he heard someone singing along to For Life, or at least trying. Mark Tuan kept switching between Korean, Chinese and just humming along.

"Morning," he said and froze as he saw the pastries spread out over the kitchen counter. "Oh, wow."

"Good morning." Yoongi continued taking pastries out of the bag and putting them on plates. "Can you help Harry with the drinks?"

Mark shook himself out of his surprise. "Sure." He smiled at Harry. "Hi. I'm Mark."

Harry waved at him but turned back to the fridge to hide from yet another stranger.

Mark could understand that and went to get glasses out of the higher cabinets. "Why the Chinese version?" he asked Yoongi, conscious to speak English for Harry.

"To annoy Jongin."

Mark threw a questioning glance at Yoongi, who didn't react. He sighed. "Sure, why not?"

They worked in silence for a bit, laying out the glasses, plates and juice on the table, just humming or singing along to the songs playing in the background. Mark was just filling pitchers with water as a scream rang through the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I was struggling with writing and then realised I already had more than 3000 words...  
> I hadn't planned to have a cliffhanger, but I cut the piece I had in half and this seemed a good place. Finally, a chapter that doesn't end with them going to bed, woop.  
> I hope I'll finish the next chapter faster than this one, but you never know when the writing gods give or take away their blessings.
> 
> Unrelated, but I watched all 6 hours of MAMA live, rip. Worth it for the performances: Taemin opening the show like the King he is? Legendary. Yoongi joining for LGO? I'm dead. OT23 NCT performance? All I could wish for. Whenever NCT got an award, it seemed like there was no end to the boys, they just kept coming, and I'm HERE for it.  
> Also, Jikook at MMA? Beauty and Grace.
> 
> Leave a comment it makes my dayyyyyyy. I will respond to you, unless we live in the same house, in which case I'll talk to you. Stay safe and healthy!


	11. Chapter 11

They all looked to the stairs, and Yoongi and Mark exchanged a raised eyebrow, much less concerned than poor Harry. More noises came from upstairs and then Yangyang barrelled into the kitchen, coming to an abrupt halt when he had Mark between him and the stairs.

"Need help with anything?" he asked with a wide grin, bouncing on his toes.

Mark huffed. "Does anyone else need help?" He nodded to the stairs.

"Oh, no, it's nothing-" Yangyang was interrupted by yelling from upstairs.

"Liu Yangyang, get your ass back here so I can murder you in peace!"

Mark raised an eyebrow. "So Dejun's just yelling for fun?"

"Oh, that's just how we say good morning."

"You know I speak Chinese," Mark said in the most deadpan of voices.

"Uhu." Yangyang nodded despite having forgotten that.

Dejun stormed into the kitchen, in nothing more than his sleeping boxers with his hair and face dripping water. "What was that for?"

Mark took one of the pitchers and disappeared from between the two.

Yangyang tried to look innocent, but couldn't quite suppress his grin. "It wasn't me!"

"I have retrocognition, and you left the glass in my room, you idiot!" With a flick of his wrist, the second pitcher flew off the counter and emptied the water onto Yangyang's head.

Yangyang shrieked and used his abilities to cancel Dejun's telekinesis spell while getting out from under the pitcher, which was rapidly falling to the floor. A new telekinesis spell only barely managed to stop it from shattering.

Dejun turned to see Kun with his hand outstretched. "Can we draw the line at destroying china?"

"He dumped water on me!" Yangyang pointed at Dejun.

Dejun spun back to face him. "And you cancelled the spell. And you started it!"

"I don't care," Kun said, setting down the pitcher and stepping into the kitchen fully. "No destroying china. Got it?"

"Yes, Kun-ge."

"Now go dry off and put some clothes on."

"Yes, Kun-ma." Both of them grinned while Kun just sighed and shooed them upstairs.

Mark chuckled. "Is it always like that?"

"Worse when Guanheng joins in."

Mark patted him on the shoulder. "Children, am I right?"

Kun nodded emphatically.

"Do I have to learn Chinese now?" Yoongi asked.

Mark laughed. "No, no. Let's switch to English for Harry, yeah?"

"Oh." Kun spotted Harry and waved. "Hi, Harry. I'm Kun. My English is very bad."

Harry waved at him.

"We'll help you, no worries." Mark patted Kun's shoulder once more and went to refill the water pitcher. "Harry, if you don't understand something, either because of the language or because we're from different cultures, please don't hesitate to ask. We all know the feeling, and I'm sure we're happy to help."

"Okay. I'm very confused by most things at the moment," Harry said.

"Mood. Gods, when I first moved to Korea..." Mark shook his head. "I had no clue what was going on 90% of the time. But it gets better, I promise."

"Oh, Mark, can you explain why Harry is famous? And why some people want to hurt him?" Yoongi asked. "I don't know how."

"Sure, but let's sit down and eat. It's a lot to take in, I imagine."

They sat down, Yoongi and Mark on either side of Harry, while Kun sat between Dejun and Yangyang when they came back downstairs.

"Dejun, Yangyang, Harry," Mark introduced them.

Yangyang waved and grinned, his energy reminiscent of an overexcited puppy, while Dejun did a more toned-down version of that.

"So. Let's start with your parents." All of Harry's attention was instantly on Mark, who began explaining. They had agreed that Harry deserved to know about the things that shaped his life so drastically, so Mark with some interjections from Yangyang and Dejun explained everything from Voldemort, the prophecy, his parents' deaths and his survival, to the Horcruxes and their plans to destroy them before Voldemort could return.

"We have a meeting with the goblins today to go over the details, but we already agreed that we wouldn't let ten or eleven-year-olds fight Voldemort," Mark said.

"We know what and where the Horcruxes are and how to destroy them. So we have a good chance of defeating Voldemort before he has the opportunity to rise again," Dejun said.

"So you don't have to worry about it, we promise." Mark smiled at Harry, who returned it even though he was rather shaken by these revelations. "Now, let's eat breakfast, before we get any other questions, yeah?"

Harry nodded and finally took a bite out of his Danish, which the others took as a cue to properly start breakfast. Yangyang relished having ice cream for breakfast, while the dancing chocolate strawberries gave Kun a hard time, much to Yangyang's amusement, until he gave up and used telekinesis to pick them up instead.

Lucas was next to wake up, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he came downstairs and headed straight for the coffee machine.

"What were you yelling about earlier?" he asked in Cantonese.

"Yangyang woke me by throwing water at my face," Dejun replied, which got a chuckle out of Lucas.

"I have done nothing wrong in my life, ever," Yangyang said in Mandarin, grasping the context of their conversation.

"Sure, baby." Kun ruffled his hair.

"Did you get back at him?" Lucas stuck to his native tongue.

"I dumped a water pitcher on him, but he cancelled the spell and Kun had to save it and wasn't impressed."

Kun sighed at hearing his name. "Because you're children."

Harry leaned closer to Mark. "What are they talking about?"

"Lucas and Dejun are using Cantonese, so I'm not sure. I think they're talking about this morning? But from what I gathered, this isn't out of the ordinary, so who knows." He shrugged. "Sorry."

"How many languages does everyone here speak?" Harry was amazed, yet confused by all these new words, and since Mark seemed happy to answer his questions, he kept asking them.

"Most of us speak some English, although only Mark and I are native speakers. Yes, there's another Mark, yes, it's getting confusing for us, too. Everyone speaks Korean pretty well since we lived and worked in South Korea. Then we have six, wait seven if you count Ten, Mandarin Chinese speakers, three of those are native Cantonese speakers. Ten speaks Thai, most of us speak some Japanese, the best would probably be Taemin, and... am I forgetting something?" Mark was counting on his fingers and now looked off into space to remember.

"I speak German. Kinda," Yangyang said.

"Right. So seven and I'm sure we all know bits and pieces in French, Spanish and other languages."

Yangyang nodded in agreement.

Harry's eyes were wide. "Wow."

Mark grinned. "It's part of our job. But it is kinda cool that we have so many languages here. And it's probably gonna get really confusing, I bet."

Yangyang laughed. "Oh yeah, it's really confusing in WayV, it's not gonna get less so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice this work is part of a series now, which is because freelyoriginalnerd asked for a glossary in the comments, so I added one as a separate work. I hope that helps with some of the confusing aspects. Look at me being productive, wow!  
> Anyway, stay safe and healthy, listen to good music and stream whatever, be gay do crime, ya know, all the good stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucas sat down at the table and looked at the selection. "Wow, so much food." Then he spotted Harry. "Oh, hello, Harry. I'm Lucas." The smile that spread across his face only made him look only slightly more awake.

Yangyang leaned over to Harry but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Everything about Lucas is big. His appetite's big, he's tall, he has big ears, a big smile, big hands and most importantly-" he paused, earning him glares from the others -"a big heart!"

"I hate you," Dejun groaned in Chinese, while Yangyang just grinned with pride.

"Well, someone has to make these jokes when Ten's not here."

"Do you, really?" Mark asked.

"I didn't hear the joke, but I'm sure I approve." Ten collapsed on the seat next to Yangyang, looking entirely unhappy about being awake.

"You look terrible," Yangyang said.

"Thanks, I feel terrible. I wanna sleep but I can't, this is homophobia." He slumped his body against Yangyang's and closed his eyes.

"Why?" Mark asked.

Ten frowned. "Cuz I'm gay and this is unfair?"

"No, I get that." Mark waved the words aside. "I meant, why can't you sleep."

Ten got more comfortable leaning against Yangyang, who was grinning about the elder acting like a whiny baby. "I think I overdid it yesterday. We're not used to using this much magic, so even though we can we-" he sighed -"probably shouldn't. Or work up to it, not use complex spells for hours without pause."

Yangyang pulled up Ten's magic health status. "Hmm, yeah, I don't know what half of this means, but I don't think you're gonna die."

Ten snorted. "Wow, thank you so much, I feel so reassured now."

"Take it easy today and have Taemin or Jimin take a look. That's my totally professional recommendation." Yangyang dropped the health status and adjusted Ten against his side so that he could continue eating his ice cream, luckily charmed not to melt.

"Are you giving me permission to be a diva for the day?"

Dejun laughed. "Name a single day in your life when you weren't a diva."

"If I weren't so tired I'd throw something at you," Ten muttered.

"My point exactly. Xuxi, Kun, back me up here. Ten's a diva 24/7." Dejun switched to Mandarin halfway through.

Lucas nodded. "Yes."

"Ten's a diva, but that's why we love him." Kun placed the coffee he'd just prepared with copious amounts of sugar and milk in front of Ten. He'd even added a straw for him.

Ten gasped. "Oh my gods, Kun, I love you so much, you're the best."

"Of course, just don't forget it." Kun patted him on the head and sat back down.

Ten took a sip from his coffee and hummed in contentment.

Harry got Mark's attention. "I'm confused."

Mark turned to him. "Hm? About what?"

"Is Ten okay?"

Ten's attention was suddenly on Harry. "Oh my gods, I didn't even notice you, sorry Harry. My brain's weird right now. Yangyang's exaggerating, I'm fine. Just exhausted because I used a camouflage spell to make us blend in all day yesterday. I'll be back to normal in no time, promise."

Harry frowned. "You had to use that spell because of me, right?"

"Uh-uh, none of that." Ten wagged a finger at him. "My choices, my mistakes, my fault. I'm an adult, I should know my limits. If I go over them, that's on me. Not your fault, not your responsibility."

"You're an adult? That's new." Yangyang made no attempt to hide his smirk.

Ten hit Yangyang's arm. "I'm four years older than you, you child!"

Yangyang picked up one of the chocolate strawberries and offered it to Ten.

Ten glared at the strawberry trying to dance while being dangled in mid-air and then at Yangyang's wide grin. "I hate you." He got up with his coffee and made his way around the other WayV members to sit down and lean onto Lucas. "Lucas is my favourite baby now."

Lucas put an arm around him with a bemused smile and went back to breakfast.

Yangyang cackled and popped the strawberry into his mouth. He winked at Harry and leaned over to whisper once again loud enough for everyone to hear. "He's lying, I'm still his favourite."

Harry turned back to Mark. "I'm confused again."

Mark nodded. "Me too. In my experience, it's very hard to understand close relationships from an outside perspective. I just accept that they're close and everything's done out of love. I've given up on understanding more."

"Me with the dreamies." Dejun nodded.

Yangyang snorted. "When you're with the dreamies, you panic about things being awkward."

"You try third-wheeling to Jaemin and Jeno and see how you like it," Dejun shot back.

Their bickering slipped between languages, and they ended up roping Kun and Lucas into it. Ten threw in comments, too, between long blinks and slow sips of coffee.

Slowly, the rest of the house's occupants joined the breakfast table, introducing themselves to Harry in their varied states of wakefulness and English fluency. Jimin confirmed that Ten would be fine with a bit of rest before accidentally taking a sip of Jaemin's coffee, much to the amusement of everyone who'd tasted Jaemin's concoction from hell before.

"Are you sure this is coffee? I think it might be poison." Jimin attempted to wash down the taste with some water.

Jaemin grinned. "I actually lowered my caffeine intake because fans were worried."

Jimin shook his head. "Ten will be fine, but I have my doubts about you."

Jaemin waved him off. "I'm fine."

"And your heartbeat?"

"Normal unless Jeno makes it race." Jaemin winked at Jeno, who just looked at him with a fond smile.

They got a message in their group chat that Taemin and Jongin were returning and bringing their goblin friends with them. Some people went to wake up the ones who still hadn't come down, while Mark turned to Harry.

"Hey, so we're about to have a meeting with some goblin friends. We'll discuss our plans and such, like what we'll do about Voldemort. If you want to be here, that's cool, but if you don't want to be here for that, there's twenty of us, someone could take you somewhere more interesting. It's your choice, no wrong answer, I promise," Mark told Harry.

Harry hesitated. "Those plans are based on information from those books, right?" Mark nodded. "So. I will be involved, I guess?"

Mark nodded again. "You are the main character and narrator of those books. The information we have is mostly centred on your experience in the coming years. Which will change now that we've interfered. We'll try to keep you out of a lot of it, none of us want you to face a dark wizard at eleven, but you'll be involved, yes."

Harry nodded slowly. "Okay. Then, can I stay here?"

"Of course." Mark's eyes were drawn to the stairs, and he smirked. "Wow, you look great."

Jackson struck a pose. "I'm, like, so awake right now."

Even Harry laughed at the pyjama-clad man posing ridiculously with barely open eyes and hair standing up in all directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute but I'm back. I totally didn't get distracted by another idea and started writing disjointed scenes for that, no Sir, I can commit to writing one story at a time, I promise.
> 
> Ignore the comment on the previous chapter, I've decided to add Jeno and Jaemin into the mix and throw them both into Hufflepuff. Why? Because I can and I want to. It's probably obvious I got into NCT through SuperM and first got into WayV, but the more I get into the other units, the more I want to add them all. I've decided on Nomin, let's hope I stop there. I'll retcon that they were there from the start, but I won't actually change any of the text, just edit where I mentioned how many they are.
> 
> Anyway, it's only gonna get more gay going forward, so get ready!
> 
> I'm gonna adhere mostly to book canon, but big changes are gonna happen. If you want them to do things, meet people, whatever, comment on it. Same goes for any ships you wanna happen. I won't guarantee I'll do whatever you want, but I will take it into consideration. I am gonna send them to Hogwarts as students, I promise. It's just taking a while to get there.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, take care of yourselves, happy belated whatever, bye!


End file.
